I Want A Freedom
by Airawliet2327
Summary: Demi menolong adiknya, Hinata menjadi pembantu ehm sepertinya lebih tepat dikatakan budak seorang anggota akatsuki yang dikenal bernama Sasuke. Hidup Hinata yang dulunya penuh warna kini menjadi gelap gulita, Sasuke selalu saja menyiksanya. Bagaimana kisahnya?/Fict Ennaka/Semi-Canon/RnR, please!


Ruangan itu begitu kecil, dengan penerangan yang sangat minim karena hanya memakai lampu botol. Terdengar suara erangan kesakitan seorang gadis yang berasal dari ruangan itu. Diikuti dengan kalimat permohonan agar gadis yang kesakitan itu tidak dipukuli lagi.

Hinata, nama gadis itu. Terduduk di lantai sambil memohon-mohon kepada tuannya agar tidak menyakitinya lagi. Tetapi, permohonannya itu sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh seorang lelaki dengan berambut _emo_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Dia. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke menampar pipi mulus Hinata dengan tangan besarnya. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan mengerang sambil menahan tangisnya agar tidak meledak. Sasuke kemudian tertawa puas setelah menamparnya.

"K-ku mohon. J-jangan sakiti a-aku lagi, Sasuke-sama!" Hinata memohon dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis dan rasa sakit.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan kemudian menampar pipi Hinata yang sebelahnya lagi.

"Ini akibatnya kau mencoba kabur dari sini!"

_Plakk.._

Sasuke menampar pipi Hinata lagi. Tak puas dengan hal itu, Sasuke menarik rambut Hinata kasar.

Lelaki itu kemudian mencengkram kuat kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua jari tangannya. "Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku tidak segan-segan menyakitimu lebih dari ini!" _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap tajam _Lavender _Hinata, yang membuat gadis itu semakin takut.

"Ingat itu!" Setelah mengucapkan kedua kata itu, Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah tidak dapat menahan isak tangisnya.

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya di ruangan itu, yang sebenarnya adalah kamarnya.

Tidak. Bahkan ruangan ini tidak bisa disebut kamar! Hanya ada sebuah tikar tipis dan sebuah

rak kusam kecil yang ada di ruangan sempit itu.

* * *

**I Want a Freedom **

© Ennaka24, _edited by _Aiame-Uchiha

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto** is the **_owner_** of **Naruto** and all the chara.

Warning : OOC, Typo, standard warning applied.

Rated : T

Dont Like, Dont Read!

* * *

Matahari mulai menjalankan tugasnya, sinarnya menyelinap masuk ke ruangan itu.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian mengehembuskannya, barulah setelah itu dia keluar kamar.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai, mengingat bahwa tadi malam ia berhasil menemukan Hinata yang hampir melarikan diri. Ia terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Hinata sampai gadis itu memasuki kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia takut bahwa Hinata akan mencoba kabur lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Yah, walaupun ada lebam di kedua pipinya. Ia tersenyum sekilas ke arah Sasuke dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-sama. Mau m-makan apa?" Tanya Hinata pelan, takut tuannya akan marah jika dia berbicara dengan cepat dan keras.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan segera pergi ke dapur.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil koran yang terletak di meja dan segera membacanya. Entah kenapa dari tadi otaknya terus saja memikirkan Hinata. Memikirkan apakah Hinata akan mencoba untuk kabur lagi atau tidak. Dan dia tidak mau jika hal itu terjadi lagi. Hinata adalah tawanannya setelah perang akatsuki dengan Konoha sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Jadi Hinata harus mematuhi segera perintahnya!

* * *

Flashback : On

_Pada saat ini Konoha sedang tidak aman. Dimana-mana ada peperangan. Banyak sekali orang yang tewas. Suara bom dan senjata terus saja membahana dengan sangat keras. Semua shinobi bertarung melawan para akatsuki yang berusaha mengambil alih Konoha. _

_Salah satu anggota akatsuki yang berusaha mengambil alih konoha adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah ninja pelarian dari Konoha. Dendamnya semakin bertambah saat ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu. Dendam yang begitu membara. Karena Konahalah yang membuat kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, menjadi buronan di seluruh negeri tanpa memikirkan nasib kakaknya sendiri._

_Sasuke mengejar seorang gadis biasa yang dilihatnya, tangannya menggenggam pistol dengan erat agar tidak jatuh. Pandangannya terpusat pada gadis itu. Sasuke sepertinya tidak ingin kehilangan jejaknya._

_Setelah aksi mengejar itu, akhirnya Sasuke telah berada di hadapan gadis yang tengah ketakutan itu._

_Sasuke berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Haha.. Kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi. Aku akan membunuhmu!"_

_Sasuke menyeringai jahat. Ia mengangkat dan mengarahkan pistol itu ke gadis mungil di hadapannya._

_Gadis itu terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. "Jangan bunuh aku. Kumohon..."_

_"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu pun warga Konoha yang kutemui hidup. Termasuk kau!" Sasuke tersenyum miring. Tangannya telah siap menarik pelatuk. Ia menarik napasnya kemudian..._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_"Tunggu! Jangan bunuh Hanabi!"_

_ Sasuke menoleh ke arah kanannya. Ia menatap seorang gadis yang berperawakan sama dengan gadis yang akan di bunuhnya. Bedanya gadis itu memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih besar dari si calon korban._

_'Jadi namanya Hanabi.' Batin Sasuke, menatap gadis bernama Hanabi itu._

_"Jangan ikut campur! Setelah ini kau yang akan kubunuh." Sasuke bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya yang tertunda akibat gadis yang barusan muncul._

_"Kumohon... Jangan bunuh dia!"_

_Sasuke tak mengindahkannya. "Cih, apa peduliku?"_

_"Di-dia adikku satu-satunya. A-aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tidak mau dia mati di usianya yang masih muda."_

_"..."_

_"Kumohon. Aku bahkan mau berbuat apa saja jika kau bersedia melepaskannya. Aku siap menjadi budakmu! Tapi... jangan bunuh adikku! Sebagai kakak, aku tidak bisa melihat adikku mati di depan mataku." Gadis itu memohon pada Sasuke._

_Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap kakak Hanabi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Itachi, kakaknya yang terpaksa menjadi pengkhianat karena misi dari Konoha. Sasuke kemudian menurunkan pistolnya, ia berjalan mendekati kakak Hanabi._

_"Jangan main-main." _

_"A-aku serius."_

_"Nee-chan.." lirih Hanabi dengan pandangan sayu._

_"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membunuh adikmu. Tapi, jika kau membantah satupun perintahku, aku akan kembali ke sini dan memenggal kepala adikmu juga keluargamu." Sasuke menatap tajam kakak Hanabi. Dari sorot matanya, ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya._

_"Terima kasih!"_

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_"Hinata."_

Flashback : Off

* * *

_PRANG..._

Terdengar suara piring pecah dari dapur. Sasuke yang mendengarnya segera pergi ke dapur. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa Hinata akan mencoba kabur lagi.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata.

Ia menatap tajam Hinata dan langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan sangat kuat. "Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak mencoba untuk kabur lagi, kan?"

Hinata meringis akibat cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya ti-tidak sengaja me-menjatuhkannya, tuan." Jawab Hinata takut-takut dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia bahkan takut menatap wajah Sasuke yang sekarang dipenuhi aura-aura menakutkan.

"Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati. Jangan buat aku bertambah marah padamu!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

"_Su-sumimasen, _S-sasuke-_sama._" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mimiknya memperlihatkan bahwa dia sekarang memang sangat takut.

"Cih. Cepat bersihkan dan segera antarkan makananku!" Sasuke melangkah keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Dengan badan yang bergetar karena takut, Hinata membersihkan beling-beling piring yang pecah tadi. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia mengambil satu persatu serpihan beling itu. Setidaknya jarinya tidak akan terluka jika dia berhati-hati.

Hinata merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya. Takut-takut ia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Matanya terbelak. Hampir saja ia menjerit.

"Sst... kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah dan tato huruf kanji '**Ai**' sedang menatapnya iba, dengan telunjuk yang ditempelkan di bibirnya, menyuruh Hinata agar ia tidak berteriak.

"K-kau siapa? B-bagaimanakau b-bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Hinata dengan kening berkerut.

"Namaku Gaara. Aku tadi lewat pintu belakang." jawabnya sambil menatap pintu belakang yang memang sedang terbuka, Hinata juga mengikuti arah pandang Gaara.

"Baiklah, Gaara-san. Sedang apa kau disini?" Hinata bertanya dengan pelan, takut Sasuke mendengar.

"Aku sering melihatmu −maaf− disiksa oleh Sasuke. Karena itu aku mau membantumu." jawab Gaara yang kemudian memposisikan diri untuk membantu Hinata memungut beling tadi.

"A-ano. Arigatou, Gaara-san. T-api kurasa t-tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau membuatnya marah dengan adanya kau disini." Kata Hinata lirih seraya berdir dan berjalan ke arah tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gaar mengikuti Hinata. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau? Aku bisa kok membantumu melarikan diri dari si−" Garaa terhenti ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya dan Hinata. Segeralah ia mencari tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi.

Dari ambang pintu terlihat Sasuke dengan mimik wajah tak senang. Ia kemudian menghampiri Hinata yang sudah was-was. Setelah berada di hadapannya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. "Kau tadi berbicaraa dengan siapa, huh?"

"T-tidak, Sasuke-sama. A-aku tidak b-berbicara dengan siapa-siapa." Jawabnya dengan gugup, kepalanya di tundukkan saking takutnya melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan membohongiku!" Sasuke menampar pipi Hinata yang sebenarnya masih perih akibat tamparan keras Sasuke semalam.

Hinata meringis, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Sumimasen.. A-aku tidak berbohong."

"Mengakulah, atau aku akan_" Sasuke menagambil ancang-ancang. Kali ini bukan tangannya lagi yang memanas, melainkan kakinya. Sepertinya sekarang ia tidak segan-segan akan menendang gadis lemah dengan hati tegar yang ada di hadapannya. "sepertinya aku memang harus−"

Gaara yang melihat Sasuke yang akan menendang Hinata, segera keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sudah cukup tadi ia melihat Sasuke menampar pipi Hinata. Ia tidak mau melihat Sasuke dengan kejinya menempelkan kakinya pada pipi Hinata yang warnanya hampir menyerupi warna tomat. Namun kali ini Hinata bukan tersipu.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!" kata itulah yang pertama dilontarkan Gaara ke hadapan Sasuke. Sekarang posisi Garaa berada tepat membelakangi Hinata, setidaknya ia berpikir dengan posisinya itu, jika saja Sasuke mencoba menyakiti Hinata, ia bisa melindungi gadis yang dikaguminya itu.

Dengan geramnya, Sasuke bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

"Kau ingin tau siapa aku? Aku Gaara." jawab Gaara santai.

"Oke Gaara. Pergi dari sini dan jangan urusi urusan aku dan gadis lemah itu!" Sasuke melemparkan _deathglare_ nya pada Gaara.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Hinata lagi!" tukas Gaara tajam.

"Gaara..." lirih Hinata menatap lelaki yang ada dihadapannya.

Sasuke menatap Gaara dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ia berdecih melihat gaya Gaara yang menurutnya tak selevel dengannya. "Cih. Kau tidak pantas melawanku. Cepatlah pergi dari sini!"

Gaara tak menggubris perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya benar-benar tidak bermutu! Ia pun maju selangkah, kemudian menatap mata onyx sasuke dengan tatapan menantang.

Gaara tersenyum miring. "Kau lebih tidak pantas lagi karena hanya berani menyiksa seorang gadis." Ia menatap rendah pemuda berambut _raven_ dihadapannya.

"APA KATAMU?" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Emosinya mulai memuncak. Hinata menjadi sangat takut melihat Sasuke.

"Gaara, kurasa kau harus segera pergi di sini. Sasuke-sama tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup. " Bisik Hinata yang tak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Gaara yang sepertinya juga terpangcing emosi.

Sasuke mengambil pistol yang berada di laci meja. Ia mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Gaara. Ia menyeringai karena merasa ia akan segera memenangkan permainan ini. Hinata yang melihat itu, menjadi semakin takut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. _'Kami-sama. Tolonglah..'_

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Ayo kita keluar dari sini!" Gaara meraih tangan Hinata yang bergetar, berniat menarik Hinata keluar. Namun pemilik tangan itu tetap diam di tempat.

"K-kau saja, Gaara-san. A-aku akan tetap di sini dan memohon kepada Sasuke-sama agar dia melepaskanmu."

"Tidak. Kau pikir dia akan menuruti permohonanmu? Lebih baik kau ikut denganku."

Hinata menatap mata Gaara. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata." Gaara balas menatap mata Hinata. Ia meremas pelan tangan Hinata, mencoba meyakinkan Hinata untuk mempercayainya.

Hinata, yang melihat keseriusan dan ketulusan di mata Gaara, menganggukkan kepalanya. Gaara tersenyum simpul lalu menarik Hinata keluar, menuju tempat yang lebih jauh dari kediaman Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak akan selamat!" Sasuke kemudian menarik pelatuknya, dan...

_DUARRRR..._

* * *

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Ketakutan merasuki jiwanya. Sampai sekarang tubuhnya terus saja bergetar. Seorang lelaki memeluk tubuhnya, mencoba mentransfer kehangatan tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh itu tak bergetar lagi.

"Sudahlah, ini semua sudah berakhir. Kau sudah bebas sekarang." Lelaki itu kemudian menatap mata _lavender_ Hinata. Gaara tersenyum manis padanya.

Hinata membalas senyuman Gaara. Lelaki itu membuat ketakutan Hinata sedikit mereda. "Arigatou Gaara-san. A-aku berhutang b-budi padamu, tapi... b-bagaimana caranya sampai r-rumah Sasuke-sama meledak?"

"Itu... sebenarnya aku datang dengan membawa bom waktu, dan aku memasangnya saat aku sedang bersembunyi." jawab Gaara singkat.

Hinata menatap Gaara tidak percaya. "Eh? A-apa itu benar? A-ah.. Doumu Arigatou Gozaimasu." Namun ia tersenyum lagi.

Gaara dan Hinata menatap rumah Sasuke yang sudah hancur dan berubah menjadi debu akibat ledakan bom yang dipasang Gaara. Mereka jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkan bagaimana wujud tubuh Sasuke sekarang.

"Gaara-san..." panggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, dan menatap sepasang _Lavender_ yang begitu teduh itu. "Hn. karena aku tidak bisa melihat sahabat kecilku terus Jawabnya

"E-eh? A-apa kau..?" Tebak Hinata yang terdengar antusias kali ini.

"Ya, aku 'malaikat yang dikirimkan _Kami-sama_' untukmu." _Gaara_ mengerling nakal pada Hinata. Wajah Hinata menjadi semerah tomat mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan.

'Pangeran yang dikirimkan _Kami-sama_ untukmu'

Dulu, sekitar dua belas tahun yang lalu, Hinata bertemu dengan Gaara. Saat itu Hinata sedang berkunjung ke Sunagakure, tempat Gaara tinggal. Pada perjalanan pulang ke apartemen tempat Ayah dan adiknya tinggal untuk sementara, Hinata diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal yang merupakan Ninja dari Suna. Hinata yang belum tahu banyak tentang jurus-jurus, juga ia terkejut dan ketakuan, membuatnya hanya bisa memohon agar tidak disakiti.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pasir menutupi penglihatannya. Ia tersedak karena pasir tersebut masuk ke tenggorokannya akibat mulutnya yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Sabaku No Gaara, si pemilik pasir tadi, ─yang tidak diketahui sejak kapan─ berdiri di depan Hinata dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. Ninja-ninja tadi langsung lari terbirit-birit melihat Gaara.

Gaara dan Hinata akhirnya berkenalan dan menjadi teman baik. Gaara selalu menemani Hinata selama gadis itu berada di Suna. Ia juga selalu menolongnya jika Hinata diganggu oleh anak-anak ataupun ninja-ninja nakal di sana.

Karena kebaikan hatinya, Hinata mengagumi Gaara dan selalu berkata 'Kau adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan _Kami-sama_ untukku'

Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara yang berada di hadapannya adalah Sabaku no Gaara, malaikatnya yang selalu melindunginya dan menjadi−ehm seseorang yang spesial di hati Hinata sampai saat ini.

"Baiklah, Hinata... aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Kedua insan itu memandang langit cerah, dan kemudian berjalan bergandengan tangan. Mengingat masa kecil mereka dan melangkah merajut masa depan yang dulu terlihat suram bagi Hinata, menjadi sangat cerah.

Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Gaara yang telah kembali memunculkan harapan cerah padanya. Membebaskan Hinata dari belenggu penyiksaan Sasuke. Membuatnya kini merasakan kebebasan yang selama ini diimpikannya.

_Yeah, because freedom is the beginning to have a happy life._

**=The End=**

.

.

.

A/N(1) : _Pertama, Ennaka makasih banget sebelumnya bagi yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict gaje saya ini. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya... ini fict pertama saya. Gak tau ya gimana respon kalian tentang fict saya ini, ancur banget ya? Yah, karena Ennaka merasa masih begitu banyak kesalahan di first fict ini, boleh dong saya minta kritik dan sarannya? Supaya bisa membantu saya untuk memperbaikinya di fict-fict selanjutnya. _

A/N(2) : Yah _sebenarnya ini adalah fanfiksi __**Ennaka**__-chan aka __**Nayh**__, temen sekelasku. Aku minta izin Ennaka untuk mempublishnya di akunku. Ennaka sendiri gak mau mempublishnya di akunnya. Padahal fiksi ini bagus lho –menurut saya pribadi. Ya, daripada mubazir(?), mending dipublishnya. Ennaka juga mengizinkanku untuk sedikit mengedit fiksi ini. Bisa dibilang ini fiksi kolaborasi Aiame dan Ennaka, tapi idenya ide Ennaka. saya hanya meluruskannya(?). Sebenarnya sih pengen publish di akun collab Aku, Ennaka, sama Ayumi. Tapi ada hambatanny. hoho *banyek alesan_

_Maaf jika banyak typo. Aku malas ngoreksi lagi #plakk_

**_Buat Ennaka-chan, gomen ya. Kemampuan Ai Cuma segini doang. Coba aja kau minta Ayumi untuk mengeditnya, pasti akan lebih bagus. :3_**

**_._**

**Please, give us your opinion**

**Review ya ^^ **#bow

_(Akun Ennaka namanya _**Ennaka24**_)_


End file.
